


Open Fire

by Emospritelet



Series: Military Intelligence [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Morning after awkwardness, Oh No Their Clothes Are Wet What Now?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Things have been awkward between Lt Belle French and Dr Rush since their one-off night of passion.  Getting stranded on a planet for twelve hours probably won't help, especially as they were caught in torrential rain and have to seek shelter in a cave.  How will they keep warm?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look Back in Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416503) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 



> I've had a few requests for another Military!Belle/Rush smut fic, so here we are!
> 
> And yes, I'm probably gonna have to do a follow-up to this to fix the thing :(

“Would you hurry the fuck up?”

Lieutenant Belle French scowled at the man squatting with his back to her, his attention firmly on the carved stone panels in front of them.

“A moment, Lieutenant,” he said dismissively, and she rolled her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her.

“You said that fifteen minutes ago,” she pointed out.  “This is taking forever.”

Dr Rush turned towards her on the balls of his feet, a short, skinny man in fatigues a little too big for him, brown hair falling around a thin face, his cheeks and chin covered in salt-and-pepper stubble.  She recalled how that had felt between her thighs, on the one occasion they’d been intimate.  It had been surprisingly erotic and highly enjoyable, and they had been in an odd holding pattern ever since, cautiously polite with one another and not discussing what had happened.  He had reverted to type after about a week, of course, and was currently pissing her off as much as he ever had.  More so, in fact.  It was almost as though he had forgotten the encounter entirely, and that made her feel awkward around him in a way she never had.  Eli had fixed his glasses at some point, and they were perched on his nose, so he managed to look down on her despite being crouched at her feet.

“This is important,” he said, gesturing at the stone panels.  “There are Ancient symbols here I’ve never seen before.  It could be just what we need to better understand Destiny.”

“Or it could be an alien fuckboy boasting about getting a great piece of tail,” she said.  “If you don’t understand it, why not copy it and go through it back at the ship?”

“Because location and context are important,” he said absently, turning back to the stones.  “And the more you interrupt me with pointless observations, the longer this will take.”

He ran a hand over the markings, making notes in one of those little books he carried everywhere.  Belle opened her mouth for an angry retort, but at that moment her communicator crackled into life.

“French, it’s Young.”  The Colonel’s calm voice sounded very loud in the enclosed cave.  Belle flicked a switch.

“Go ahead, Colonel.”

“The rain’s coming down hard.  I suggest you get back before you get cut off.  There’s only the one track leading out of there that’ll get you back here in time.”

“Copy that.”  Belle turned to Rush.  “Come on, we’re going.”

“A moment!” he snapped.  His hands were pressed against the rock, long fingers splayed, and she tried not to think about how those fingers had felt on her skin and between her legs, how his tongue had made her scream with pleasure only a few short weeks ago.  Dammit, she was horny!

“Rush, if we miss our ride home, I am gonna kick your skinny arse all around this cave!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, _fine_!”

He pushed himself to his feet, scowling, and she nodded.

“Good.  Come on, we’re gonna have to jog it.”

Muttering something that was no doubt uncomplimentary, he followed her along the dry tunnels of the cave system towards the entrance.  Forests had grown up around the ancient structure, vines and roots cracking stone and turning solid walls to rubble, and Belle wondered how long it would be before all signs of civilisation were gone, turned to dust to feed the roots of the gnarled trees.

The rain was coming down hard as they left the caves, and Rush swore under his breath, turning his collar up, for all the bloody good it did.  Belle set off at a brisk jog, shouting at him to keep up.  God, the rain was _horrendous_!  She slipped on the dirt path, boots skidding on mud and pebbles, and Rush almost sent her flying as he careened into her.

“Shit!” she gasped, arms flailing, and he hauled her back onto the path.

“Stop fucking around, Lieutenant, we’ll be late,” he said coldly, and ran on.

Belle glared after him, wanting to pick some of the sticky mud up and hurl it at him.  She caught him easily, overtaking him on the narrow path and resisting the temptation to shove him in the river.  Torrents of water were streaming along below them, ripping clods of earth and vegetation from the riverbanks, and she frowned.  The sooner they got back to the Gate the better.

She recognised the fallen tree across the narrow path ahead of them, and heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that the final bridge was around the next bend.  Relief turned to dismay as she rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, throwing out her arms for balance as the path fell away from her, the bridge collapsed into the raging torrent.

“Wait!” she shouted, her voice snatched away by the pouring rain, and she heard Rush’s boots scrape and slow on the path behind her.  He walked up beside her, hair flattened by the rain, drops of water running off the end of his nose as he looked with disgust at what was left of their way out.

“Well, that’s fucking brilliant!” he remarked, and Belle sighed, fishing out her communicator, swiping the rain from her face with a wet hand.

“Colonel Young, it’s French, do you copy?”

“Go ahead, French.”  Young’s voice was crackling, indistinct.

“The bridge is out, sir,” she said.  “Half the path is gone, there’s no way we’ll get back the way we came.”

“Destiny will make the jump to FTL in ten minutes,” he said.  “You know I can’t hold it, French.  We’ll be back in twelve hours or so.  You two will have to wait it out.”

Belle scowled.  “Copy that,” she said gloomily.  “French out.”

She turned to Rush, folding her arms, and wishing the rain wasn’t going down the back of her neck.

“If you’d listened to me and got your arse in gear, we could have made it!” she snapped, and he rolled his eyes.

“You can’t know that!” he said, gesturing to the ruined bridge.  “We could just as easily been crossing that thing and been swept away.”

That was true, but she wasn’t feeling charitable enough to acknowledge it.

“Oh, let’s get back to the bloody caves!” she grumbled.  “At least it’ll be dry.”

She stomped off, not waiting for him, keeping a sharp eye out for loose earth and rocks as she went.  The storm increased in intensity, the clouds dark enough to make it seem like twilight, and the rain was so heavy that she grasped Rush’s hand to make sure they didn’t lose each other, groping blindly ahead of herself with her other hand.  The yawning mouth of the cave entrance was a welcoming sight.

They hurried inside, water pouring from them, gasping from the exertion, and Belle took off her cap and squeezed it, a stream of water running onto the packed earth floor.  Rush peeled off the small pack and jacket he was wearing, his khaki T-shirt soaked through, and pulled a face as he wrung as much water as he could from his jacket.

“We should make a fire,” said Belle, her teeth beginning to chatter, and he shot her a look.

“A fire?” he asked.  “I’m thinking that dry tinder may be in short supply right now.”

She ignored him, stripping off her own jacket and walking further into the cave.  There was enough forest debris blown in by the winds to make at least a small fire, and she started gathering twigs and leaves and piling them up.

“Well, you might be able to dry your hands on that, at least,” he said sarcastically.

“Shut up!”  She stomped off, trying to find something else to burn.  “You could help me look, since it’s your fault we’re stuck here!”

He growled under his breath, but he picked up some large sticks near the entrance, which although spotted with water, would probably still burn.  He stacked larger pieces of wood next to the fire she was building, ducking out into the rain to grab the nearest.  They were wet, but she thought they might dry enough with the heat of the fire to burn at a later time.  Belle nodded her thanks and lit the tinder, feeding the tiny flame with dead leaves, curls of bark and dry grass.  She piled twigs on top, sighing with relief as the flames caught.  Rush was unlacing his boots, and having some difficulty in pulling them from his feet.

“Sit down,” she said impatiently, and to her surprise he obeyed.  She tugged off first one boot, then the other, turning them upside down and letting the water drain out of them.  He returned the favour, and they both stripped off their sodden socks.

“What food do we have?” she asked, and Rush stood up, rummaging in the pack.

“Not much,” he admitted.  “Some dried meat and fruit.  Some of that god-awful protein powder.”

“It’ll do.”  

They wouldn’t starve, at least, but it was a great pity they didn’t have any dry bedding.  She added more sticks to the fire, watching it burn, and hoping there was enough fuel there to last.  Rush peeled off his shirt, wringing it out, and she watched him out of the corner of her eyes, at the way the small, firm muscles of his arms and shoulders bunched and pulled.  He was too thin, she told herself.  And too old for her, besides.  And _definitely_ too fucking annoying.  His hands dropped to his belt, and she looked away.

“You’ll get cold, sitting in wet things,” he remarked, unbuckling his belt.  “Come along Lieutenant.  It’s not as though you have anything I haven’t already seen.”

She glared at him, but he was right, damn him.  Still, she took her time laying a few more branches on the building fire before standing up and stripping off her jacket and shirt.  The sports bra she was wearing was also soaking, so she pulled that over her head, noting that he at least had the grace to turn his back.  He was tugging his pants off, clad in just his black underwear, and she stripped down to her panties, shivering.  Rush laid his clothes out over some nearby rocks, putting his glasses in the pocket of his jacket, and she followed suit, teeth chattering loud enough to echo in the cave.

“Here.”  He beckoned to her, sitting down on the dirt floor near the fire, and her eyes narrowed.

“What?” she asked suspiciously.  Rush rolled his eyes, shaking back his wet hair.

“Do you want to die of hypothermia?” he asked impatiently.  “We have nothing dry to wear, no blankets to keep us warm, so it’s going to have to be body heat.”

“Have you lost your mind?” she demanded.  “You’ve barely spoken a civil word to me since we had sex, and now you want to fucking _snuggle_?”

He sent her a wry grin.

“Well, I was thinking it might mean we make it through the night, but we could make it about the awkwardness following our one-off sexual encounter if you want,” he remarked.  “By all means freeze to death.  At least you’ll still have your pride, I suppose.”

She grumbled under her breath, but the bastard was right, and so she crawled over and lay down in front of him.  Rush wrapped an arm around her, pressing up against her back, and after a moment his warmth began soaking into her.  The heat from the fire warmed her front, and her shivering began to slow.

“There,” he murmured, his breath tickling the back of her neck and making her shudder.  “Better?”

“Yeah.”

She let out a sigh, wriggling a little to try to get comfortable on the floor.  Rush sucked in a breath as she moved her rear against him, and she grinned to herself as she realised what she was rubbing up against.

“Could you - perhaps - not do that?” he asked, his voice a little stiff.

“I’m uncomfortable,” she snapped.  “Excuse me for trying to make this a little easier.”

“You’re not making it easier for _me_ , Lieutenant, that’s all I’m saying.”

“You know, you could call me Belle,” she said.  “There’s no need to be so formal.  You’ve had your head between my legs and I know what you sound like when you come.”

“Yes, I remember.”  His voice was dry.  “A one-time deal, you said.”

She could feel something then, hard and pushing against her buttocks, and she shook her head.

“Oh my God - Rush, is that you?”

“I can’t help it!” he snapped, and she giggled.

“Well, I guess that would be one way to keep warm,” she remarked.  “You up for it?”

“What?”

Belle sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t we change the terms of the deal,” she said patiently.  “We have hours to kill, right?  It’s bloody freezing, right?  I think a good, hot fuck would probably save our lives here.”

“You know, your methods of seduction leave a lot to be desired,” he said dryly.

“And yet you’re the one with a boner sticking in my arse,” she observed.  “I’m thinking I won’t have to try too hard, but by all means try and prove me wrong.”

There was silence from him, and she grinned to herself, wriggling and twisting in his arms to face him.

“Well?” she said a little breathlessly.  “How about it?”

He regarded her with those deep brown eyes of his, a little caution in his gaze.

“I suppose if my choices are shagging you or dying…” he drawled, and she shoved him.

“You’re such an arsehole!”

He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

“So?” she asked.  “Is my offer of hot life-saving sex accepted?”

Rush licked his lips.

“Another one-time deal?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Alright,” he said eventually, and she grinned, stretching up to kiss him.

It was hesitant at first, gentle, their lips merely brushing.  He tasted of the rain, clean and fresh, the scent of light perspiration on his skin, and his hand sank into her hair, pulling her close as his tongue touched hers.  Belle moaned a little, pushing herself against him, trying to get as much of her skin in contact with his as she could.  Rush pulled her closer, one hand slipping down to cup her breast, and she moaned again, her tongue stroking against his as her palm slid down his back and squeezed his rear.  She slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, feeling chilled skin under her palm, and pulled him close against her, rubbing her groin against the hard length of him and making him gasp.

Rush pushed her onto her back, pulling his mouth from hers to kiss down her throat and fasten over her right nipple.  Her skin was warm from the heat of the fire and the press of their bodies, and he groaned in pleasure as he felt the nipple harden in his mouth, his tongue running over it.  She was every bit as gorgeous as he remembered, and he could hardly believe she was letting him touch her again.  Of course, had they not been in a potentially life-threatening situation, it would be a different story, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain about the circumstances that had led to them being almost naked on the floor of a cave.

Her reaction to him after their first encounter had been to act as though nothing had happened, and while he knew that was what they had agreed upon, it had felt strange, and somewhat uncomfortable.  He was used to being on his own, though, so he had respected her wishes and pulled back, burying himself in his work until the night they had shared felt almost like a dream.  This, though.  This was very real.  She was tugging at his underwear, and he pushed it down, pulling it off at his feet and turning back to her to kiss his way down over the firm muscles of her stomach.  Belle was breathing heavily as he pressed his lips to her through the plain black panties she wore, her fingers carding his hair.

“Take them off,” she whispered, and he slipped his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down and baring her sex.  She wriggled her legs, letting him slip them off her, and he slid his hands up her thighs, growling under his breath as he bent his head to her.

Belle sucked in a breath at the first touch of his tongue, moaning as he licked at her.  It felt just as good as it had the first time, but then they had limited their interaction to oral sex and fondling.  Ever since, she had been thinking about how it would feel to fuck him, to push him down and ride him hard, and she licked her lips at the thought of it, of straddling him and grinding against him until they both came.  She let out a tiny cry as his tongue swept over her, his fingers digging into her hips and pulling her close.  His stubble was soft enough that it was a pleasant rasp of friction against her sensitive skin, and she opened her legs a little wider, twisting her fingers in his hair.

“God, you taste good!” he whispered.

She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her, pushing deep.  His thumb swept over her clit, his tongue flickering, and her moan became a cry of pleasure.  Rush groaned as he let another finger slide into her, and she arched her back, her thighs gripping the sides of his head.

“Oh _God_!” she gasped.  “That’s _incredible_!”

He kept up a steady rhythm, thrusting his fingers and flicking his thumb and licking her in long, flat strokes, his soft stubble scraping across her and making her pant.  She could feel heat blooming from within her, deep in her core, rising up through her, and she tugged at his hair as she pushed against him, wanting more, wanting all of him.  His fingers slid in and out of her, crooking a little, rubbing against her, and it was too much, the sensations making stars burst behind her eyes.  She came with a cry, jerking up off the floor of the cave, her face flushing and her chest heaving, and he slipped his fingers out and put his mouth to her, licking and sucking as he groaned in pleasure at the taste of her.  Eventually he pulled back, pressing kisses to her belly and breasts as he made his way back up, and she stroked lazy fingers through his damp hair, grinning up at him.

“God, Rush, that was _amazing_!” she breathed.  “If you could just shut the fuck up for like fifteen minutes a day and do that instead, Destiny would be _so_ much more bearable!”

Rush gazed down on her with a wry expression on his face.

“Are you saying you want to make this a regular thing, or only when you’re angry with me?” he asked, and she waved a hand.

“I’m angry with you pretty much on a daily basis, so I guess the result would be the same.”

“Hmm.”  He looked amused.  “You seem warmer, at least.”

“Yeah.”  She stretched beneath him, very aware of his cock pressing against her leg, and wanting him inside her.  “I could stand to be warmer still, though.  You ready?”

“God, yes!” he growled.

He slipped his hands between her thighs, pushing them further apart.  He was pushed up against her, the hard head of him at her entrance, and he caught her mouth with his, his tongue licking at the inner walls of her lips.

“We still have no protection,” he murmured, and she flicked at his teeth with the tip of her tongue.

“We’ll be okay,” she whispered.

Rush reached between her legs, gently stroking her wet flesh, and she moaned again as he touched her, his fingers slippery with her cum.  He took his cock in hand, coating it with her juices, the sensations making him grit his teeth to keep his concentration before he came right there.  She was gazing up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her hair tousled, her cheeks flushed, and not for the first time he thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  He stroked himself, kissing her again. and guided his cock into her, sliding deep with a groan of pleasure.

 _“Fuck!”_ he gasped, and she moaned in response, lifting her knees, letting him sink into her.  “Oh _God_ , Belle, that’s _fucking_ incredible!”

“Yeah!” she breathed, and wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to meet him.  Her fingers trailed up his spine, making him shiver, and he began to thrust, his hips grinding against her and making her moan.  The warmth from the fire was sinking into them, and her legs gripped his sides and she was so, so hot and wet around him.  He groaned as he pushed inside her, her tongue swiping over the skin of his throat, and he nipped at her neck with his teeth, breathing in the scent of her.

Belle slid her hands up his chest, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples, feeling the firmness of his muscles beneath her palms.  Her hands slid up to his shoulders, and she rolled, pushing him onto his back, straddling him and sinking down onto him with a moan of satisfaction.  Rush threw his head back with a groan, pushing up into her, and she braced herself, hands splayed on the flat of his belly, her hips rocking as she moved against him.  It felt incredible, his cock hard and rigid, deep inside her, filling her up.

“Oh God, Rush!” she whispered.  “ _Fuck_ , you feel good!  So hard inside me.  I’ve thought about this.  Thought about having you.”

He groaned in response, his hands rising to cup her breasts, squeezing gently as she rocked back and forth, and she could feel the sensations building, her flesh already sensitive from her earlier climax, already waiting.  She tilted her hips a little, increasing the friction, letting out a loud moan of pleasure at the feel of him, the heat and wetness where they joined, the hardness of him inside her, the slick feel of their sweat and the heat of the fire and the chilled air around them.  She could smell wood-smoke and the fresh, damp coolness of the falling rain, and the musk of his sweat on her skin, and she licked her lips, tasting him all over again.

Rush let his head roll back against the dirt floor, dust and gravel scraping his naked skin as Belle writhed on top of him.  She was incredible, all heat and wet silky flesh around him, her small, firm breasts in his hands.  He could see the muscles of her belly and thighs twitching and pulling as she moved, her body shining in the firelight, and it was almost too much.  Sensations were rising up from his groin, making him moan, making his skin flush with the heat of their passion, and he dropped his hands to her hips, tugging her against him to increase the pace and friction.  Belle moaned in response, quickening her movements, and he gasped as soft flesh deep within her rubbed against the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Belle!” he panted.  “I have to - I have to come inside you!”

“Yes!” she moaned, and he let himself fall, coming hard with a deep groan of pleasure, feeling fluid spurt up into her as his balls emptied and his vision darkened and his pulse throbbed in his head.

Belle felt him come, a pulsing deep inside her, and the feel of it pulled her with him, making her cry out and clench around him, tugging at him.  He was still letting out deep groans that made her stomach clench, and she let her cries fade as she fell forwards, her arms either side of his head, gasping for breath, her head sinking down onto his chest.  For a moment they lay still, and she could feel his heart thumping against her cheek, his chest heaving.  He lifted his hands to stroke her back, and she felt him start to soften within her, his breath shuddering out through his lungs.

“Whoa,” she murmured, and he chuckled.

“Aye.”

He kissed the top of her head, and she lifted off him, rolling onto her side and then draping herself across his chest, her head pillowed on his shoulder.  His lower belly glistened with moisture, and she could feel his seed leaking from her.  She let out a contented sigh, kissing his chest.

“Warm enough?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Guess it was a life-saver after all,” she said.  “Although we may run out of firewood before the twelve hours is up.  D’you think you could stand to keep me warm again?”

She raised her head, giving him a cheeky grin, and he smiled back, looking sleepy and about as contented as she’d ever seen him.

“Give me half an hour to recover and I’ll see what I can do,” he said.

* * *

Sunlight was shining into the cave when they woke, and for a moment Belle was disorientated by the cold air on her skin, the hard ground beneath her and the press of warm flesh against her back.  The fire had long since burnt out, and the exposed parts of her were cold, but Rush was spooned around her back, keeping the rest of her warm.  She yawned and stretched, pointing her toes.  They had spent most of the night keeping warm in ways that hadn’t needed a fire, and her eyes were grainy.  A crackle came from her communicator, and she sat up, blinking sleepily.

“You better get that,” he murmured, and she sighed, stretching over to pick it up.

“French here,” she said.

“Morning sunshine!”  Scott’s voice burst out of the communicator.  “We’re back, where are you?”

“In the caves with the Ancient stones,” she said.  “Only place to shelter.”

“Good, that’s what we figured.  We’ll see you in a couple of minutes.  Scott out.”

Belle put the communicator back down with a sigh, but then jerked upright.   _A couple of minutes?_

Scrambling to her feet, she snatched at her clothes, throwing Rush’s pants at him and making him splutter.

“They’ll be here any second!” she snapped.  “Get your ass up and get dressed!”

She tugged on her panties and bra, followed by the shirt, all of which were thankfully dry.  The socks and pants were still damp, and she swore under her breath as she wriggled her toes, trying to tug the socks up.  Rush was watching her, his pants still held in his hands and the sunlight shining on his bare skin.  His hair was very messy, and she tried not to think about how it had gotten that way.

“Would you get up?” she said.  “Scott said a couple of minutes.”

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet, picking up his underwear and putting it on.  Belle threw his socks and shirt over.

“What’s the matter, ashamed of me?” he said wryly.

“No.”  She tugged up her pants and belted them.  “I just - I don’t want to have that conversation with my team right now, that’s all.”

“I see.”  His voice was flat.  “So I guess we go back to ignoring one another until the next time you have an itch you can’t scratch, hmm?”

She turned her back on him, feeling the atmosphere between them thicken, and tried to ignore it by tugging on her boots.  Her jacket was damp too.  The sound of footfalls outside made her glad she’d gotten up when she had.

“In here!” she shouted, and Scott poked his head inside the mouth of the cave.

“We were worried you’d die of exposure,” he said.  “I guess you could both use a shower and something to warm you up, huh?”

“I know I could,” said Rush, under his breath.  He pulled on his shirt, snatching up his jacket and pack and shrugging them on.  “Lead the way, Lieutenant.  Cold enough to fucking snow in this place.  Can’t think how we made it through the night.”

He stomped off after Scott, and Belle sighed to herself as she hefted her small pack.  So things were awkward again.  Great.

 


End file.
